


Breeze Driftin' On By (You Know How I Feel)

by hazelandglasz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Finally some peace and quiet, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hammocks, Kissing, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: The minute I saw this drawing (nay, this piece of art), I knew I wanted to write some fluffy Shallura because God knows they both deserve a nice breakhttp://breezycheezyart.tumblr.com/post/156849019333/since-everyones-posting-theirs-and-i-completelyAnd the artist @breezycheezyart was nice enough to let me hijack their art (go check their blog, it’s so cooool :))And now for some fluffy Shallura without any trouble …





	

Allura has never seen trees so tall.

Oh there were trees on Altea, but they usually stayed at a reasonable height, you know, to make it easier to pluck the fruits from their branches.

But Earth doesn’t seem to share the altean ways of altering the world to make it more practical.

If anything, those tall trees are anything but practical.

And yet.

The smile on Shiro’s face when he saw them, the minute they landed back to Earth, back to their homes, the way he tightened his hold on her hand to pull her along with him while the Paladins were taking care of an awestruck Coran…

That smile is everything, and a very good reason for the existence of those trees.

That piece of fabric stretched between the trees, on the other hand.

“Oh sweet,” Lance says, half out of his Paladin’s suit as he reverently touches it, “a hammock!”

Hunk laughs in the distance, eyes closed as he leans towards the sun like the Helianth Allura always knew him to be. “Do you need a reminder of the last time you tried to sit in a hammock?”

Lance freezes and walks away with a silent shrug, which only makes Hunk and Pidge laugh harder.

Allura will need to hear this story, but for now, she wants to take her spacesuit off and let the sunrays recharge her own batteries.

Pidge is out of their suit, and Allura goes to them to ask for some Earthean clothes.

“Sure, Princess,” Pidge replies with a sweet smile that Allura had not seen in a long time, “we could go shopping.”

Allura smiles back at them. “That would be nice.”

A couple of hours later, Allura and Pidge (and Keith, for some reasons, who decided to follow them and came back with a bag full of black shirts and t-shirts and one red bowtie) are back, and Allura found the outfit that will allow her to lounge in peace in the garden.

She wants to do that: just lie down in the Earth grass, to look at the sky even though she knows what’s up there, through the big leaves maybe, and just … be.

The whole team has changed into more comfortable outfits--even Coran, who looks very different in the soft pants and t-shirt the Paladins found for him somewhere in the house--but Allura finds Shiro in the garden instantly.

For one, his purple (not completely buttoned, mind you, what the quiznak) shirt is a vivid contrast to the green around them.

And for two …

They had better things to do, bigger--much bigger--beasts to fry, but Allura is not stupid.

She chose not to think about it to focus on the battle ahead, but she knows that her feelings for the Black Paladin go far beyond respect and admiration and friendship.

It’s all of it, and more.

So much more.

Maybe that now the danger seems to be far away from their corner of the galaxy, maybe it’s time to explore those feelings?

Maybe?

“Princess?”

Allura realizes how close she came to Shiro’s spot in the garden, under the trees, away from the rest of the group--they are busy chasing each other with water-loaded guns, and their laughter is one sound Allura wants to record and play all around the Castle of Lions--and she tugs at her hair.

“Pidge said that I needed some clothes to blend in,” she says, gesturing at her outfit, “while we’re here, that is.”

Shiro tilts his head to the side and smiles at her that private smile that seems to belong to her alone. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Pardon?”

“For you to--to blend in,” he stutters, a blush slowly but swiftly spreading on his cheeks from the bridge of his nose. He reaches for the back of his neck, and Allura smiles at how utterly cute he looks, all vulnerable and embarrassed.

And complimenting her, this didn’t go unnoticed.

“That’s very kind of you to say, Shiro,” she replies, reaching for his shoulder and squeezing it to dismiss the awkwardness.

Shiro looks at her and for a moment, Time pauses.

Allura isn’t able to look away, trapped in his dark gaze and his soft smile.

“So,” she says, clearing her throat and taking a step to the side, “what is a hammock?”

Shiro nods privately, and reaches for the cloth. “You lie in it, and you let the wind rock you gently.”

“Isn’t it a little … hazardous?”

Shiro chuckles. “Can be,” he says, “but only if you’re a klutz.”

Surely he didn’t mean to use that word--or Earth and Altea have different meanings. “A what?!”

“A … klutz?” Shiro repeats, frowning at her. “Clumsy?”

Knew it. “Oh right.”

Shiro considers her for a moment before smirking at her. “What does it mean in Altean?”

“Not telling you.”

“I can ask Coran--or Pidge.”

“No!” Allura shouts, and for a split second, the laughter dims down before picking up once again. “Don’t sully Pidge’s ears.”

“Oh,” Shiro says, smirk only widening, “so it’s a baaad word.”

“Shiro …”

“A very bad word?”

“Drop it!”

“But how did a princess learn of such a foul word, I wonder …”

“Shiro, don’t be a little quiznak.”

Shiro laughs and shakes his head. “Fine, fine--but I’ll find out, you know.”

She looks at him, eyes sparkling with laughter and shirt stretched across his shoulders. “Yeah, I know.”

\---

It takes a couple of tries and a lot of deep breathing but they managed it.

At first, Shiro just wanted to help the princess in the hammock, and then he had planned to leave her to enjoy it in peace--maybe join the others playing, maybe picking up one book he left all those eons ago before he left for Kerberos and sit in the grass with a glass of something not green.

But the moment Allura was in the hammock, cocooned in a way she should always be, she looked up at him and scooted to the side.

“Join me?”

There was something in her eyes, those alien eyes that occupy most of Shiro’s actual dreams and chase away the nightmares, in the way she bit her lower lip and reached for a curled tendril of white hair.

In the way she turned her body towards him and asked again, her voice softer, for him to lie with him.

It calls to him, to his heart, to the part of him that connects with Voltron, to the parts of him he thought lost in the arenas, and he can’t resist her call.

Not anymore.

Not after resisting those pesky feelings for so long--oh, Shiro knows that he hasn’t known Allura, hasn’t had her in his life for that long, but it feels like a lifetime has been spent aboard the Castle of Lions.

Or maybe it’s just the time he spent in the astral plane while defeating Zarkon that distorted his comprehension of time.

Any way, he cannot picture his life without the Altean princess in his life.

He can picture life without fighting--no more Voltron, no more evil force taking over the galaxy--but he cannot envision a future where he doesn’t stare into those purple pupils.

“Alright.”

And here they are.

Lying in the hammock, their bodies aligned as best as they can without overturning it, and Shiro tries to find a position for his right arm to be out of the fucking way without hurting himself.

“You can …,” Allura starts, arms folded to her chest as she scoots a bit to give him a little room, “you can put your arm under my head.”

There is a distinct darker hue to her cheeks and Shiro smiles, slowly sliding his arm under her neck, his mechanical fingers still allowing him to feel how soft her hair and her skin are, until they can curl around the knot of her shoulder.

Allura’s hair fans over the hammock and using his balance, Shiro starts rocking them, if only to see the tip of the curls dancing in the breeze.

Allura looks at him, smiling happily as she wiggles her toes, and as if in slow motion, Shiro sees her unfold her left arm, reaching for him.

For his cheek.

To bring him closer.

To kiss him softly.

It’s nothing that would offend his grandmother, just a peck on the lips, and yet, it feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest.

Allura drops her hand once they part, resting it on Shiro’s thigh, a giggle escaping her lips.

Shiro chuckles too, his free hand brushing against her arm.

“Where is Shiro?”

Pidge’s voice rises, not really concerned, more inquisitive than anything, and Shiro’s laughter only increases when Allura makes signs for them to be quiet.

They laugh silently like two misbehaving children while the rest of the Paladins and Coran call for them.

A shadow passes over them, and when Shiro looks up, he finds Hunk looking at the two of them with a beaming smile.

Before he can do anything, Hunk zips his lips and winks at him.

“Nope, they’re not here--maybe they went to get us pizza!” he calls, walking away, and Pidge and Lance shout happily about “Pizza!!!!” until they return to their games.

“Maybe we should go get them some pizza,” Shiro suggests, his right-hand fingers twirling Allura’s hair.

“Maybe,” she replies, reaching for Shiro’s hand on her forearm and squeezing it, “later?”

“Later sounds good,” Shiro murmurs before leaning for another kiss.

Now that he knows what he feels to kiss Allura, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to stop.

Nor that he’ll ever want to.


End file.
